


you want it, you got it

by doctorenterprise



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bucky is 26, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, First Time Topping, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shrunkyclunks, Steve is 39 or 105, Switching, ball worship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorenterprise/pseuds/doctorenterprise
Summary: Bucky's daddy likes to indulge him.Bucky wants to see how the other half lives, so to speak.Steve is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	you want it, you got it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely howdoyousleep3 without whom this idea would have bounced around without structure inside my brain for all eternity. A gift in her week of need. <3
> 
> -
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as doctorenterprise!

“Like for real?”

Steve’s smile was so indulgent as he nodded that it almost made Bucky’s chest explode with affection. He couldn’t believe his luck – how on earth had he landed a daddy so generous and kind and patient? God, he was constantly amazed by Steve’s capacity to give him literally anything he wanted at any time.

“Of course,” Steve murmured affectionately. His thumbs traced over Bucky’s hipbones where they rested, not holding Bucky but keeping him steady atop Steve’s own hips. Bucky planted both hands on Steve’s stomach, palms flat against the soft skin over carefully maintained muscle. “You want it, you get it – that’s our deal, remember?”

Yeah, Bucky remembered alright. It had taken him a long time to get comfortable with Steve’s particular brand of generosity, but once he did, it was easier and easier to ask things of Steve.

Their deal, which mostly consisted of Steve telling Bucky that short of death or dismemberment, there was nothing Steve wouldn’t do for or give him, meant that if Bucky asked for something, he was damn well gonna get it. It made Bucky very careful about casually mentioning his passing interests lest he be the proud owner of a baby blue Vespa or fifty pounds of candlewax and jars or business class tickets to Reykjavik.

In their bedroom, however, it made Bucky very open in his desires. Steve was endlessly charitable when it came to Bucky’s fumbling exploration of sex and all the different ways they could have it. Not that Steve didn’t enjoy himself, of course. No, Bucky’s daddy had an innocence kink a mile wide and every little thing he was able to teach Bucky only served to feed it.

He shouldn’t be surprised, really, that Steve would want to teach him this too.

“Can we…do it now?” Bucky pulled out his most effective ‘please, daddy?’ face complete with big eyes and fluttering lashes. Steve’s laugh vibrated the skin under Bucky’s hands.

“Sure we can, you little menace,” Steve scolded him without heat. His wide, hot palm smacked down on Bucky’s left ass cheek gently, just enough to give it a little sting. “You’ll be the death’a me with those damn eyes, you know.”

“I know. I can’t believe you’re gonna let me fuck you, oh my god.”

“Well, believe it. And grab the lube – you wanna do it or watch, huh?”

Bucky was halfway across the bed with a hand in their nightstand drawer when the second half of Steve’s words caught up with him and sent him practically cross-eyed with arousal at the thought. Stick his fingers up inside his daddy, spread him open and curl the tips against his prostate? Feel his daddy’s walls soft and hot against his knuckles, slippery with lube and clutching tight around him? Oh, _fuck_ , yeah, he was gonna do it.

“I – I wanna,” he choked out as he retrieved the lube. He rolled his hips against Steve’s cock where it sat under his ass, half hard and hidden under navy briefs. God, Bucky’s own dick was leaking already. He hoped Steve’s prostate was sensitive because there was no way he was gonna last. “I’ll do it. Open you up.”

“I thought so,” Steve answered dryly, smirking. _Asshole_ , Bucky thought. _I love you_ , he thought guiltily half a second later.

Steve nudged at Bucky’s hips gently, urging him down to lay kneel between Steve’s spread legs. He looked – he looked like Bucky’s daddy, which was comforting and familiar. Big, warm, bearded…gentle, patient, expectant.

Bucky’s heart was so fucking full.

He ran his fingertips up Steve’s legs from shin to hip, stopping at the top of his thighs to slip under the legs on his daddy’s briefs. Steve’s skin was always so soft though Bucky had never seen him use lotion. It must be the body wash in the shower that Bucky frequently stole even though Steve always bought him his own. Cardamom and cedarwood. His daddy always smelled so _good_.

As he slid his hands inwards, Steve’s breathing picked up ever so slightly, and Bucky’s hands came to rest over his daddy’s clothed cock, warm and firm beneath his palms. He didn’t know why Steve insisted on wearing briefs in a century with many sexier options, but he couldn’t deny the visual of a massive cock barely constrained by tight cotton. The way he could gently lift the elastic and watch Steve’s cock jump up and trap itself between Steve’s stomach and the waistband wasn’t half bad, either, if he was being honest.

His mouth watered as the shiny tip peaked out of Steve’s foreskin, pink and wet. God, he wanted to suck it. God, he wanted Steve to make him choke and cry on that cock, make him beg for a taste.

“Have a taste, honey.”

And, oh, Bucky could have wept at the sound of his daddy’s voice, deep and hoarse with arousal already. He scrambled to lie down, hooking Steve’s thighs up over his arms to wedge both hands at the small of Steve’s back as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of it.

He was never one to have _just_ a taste. The moment he got a taste of daddy’s cock, he needed another, and another, and another. It was warm and silky in his mouth, too fat to smile around and perfectly wet. His own neglected dick throbbed between his legs as his head spun.

“There’s my baby boy,” Steve rumbled down at him, one hand stroking through Bucky’s hair encouragingly. “You like the taste of daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Bucky moaned as he came up for air, gasping. “ _Yes._ I love it.”

“Take off my briefs – you can open me up while you choke on daddy’s cock. How’s that sound, huh?”

Bucky couldn’t respond, instead scrambling to tug Steve’s underwear down his legs and off the end of the bed before hurrying back up to press his face back into his daddy’s cock eagerly.

“You gonna get me wet, baby?” Steve asked him, clutching at Bucky’s jaw. Christ, he looked good staring down at Bucky all sexed up and naked. “How does daddy do it, huh? How’s daddy like to get you wet?”

Okay, Bucky prayed for strength. He could do this – he could get his daddy wet, just like daddy always did for him.

“With – your tongue, daddy,” he answered. “You want that?”

“Mhm,” Steve rumbled. “You up for it?”

Up for it? Fucking hell.

Bucky dipped his head and palmed Steve’s cheeks where they lay against the sheets, spreading them to take a look. There, barely peaking out between Steve’s muscled cheeks, was his little pink hole, neatly furled against behind his perineum and pretty as can be. It looked – well, Bucky had never seen his daddy’s hole before, but it looked smaller than he’d expected, delicate. He slid one thumb between Steve’s cheeks and brushed gently over the little furl just to watch it flutter under his touch.

“That’s it,” Steve breathed, arching his hips up to give Bucky better access. “Just gentle at first, that’s it.”

Bucky swirled his thumb again and drank in the aroused little pants his daddy made in time with each touch, feeling powerful and not insignificantly turned on.

He dipped his head lower, using one hand to hold Steve’s heavy balls out of the way, and buried his face between daddy’s cheeks to press a kiss over his hole. Oh, he liked it; he liked the sounds of Steve’s grunts in his ears and the press of Steve’s cheeks against his face and the feel of Steve’s hole under his tongue. It was small and sensitive and tasted like soap and a little like sweat, fluttering under his tongue as it relaxed with each passing minute of attention.

He came up for air to see Steve’s face screwed up with arousal, flushed pink under his full beard. Bucky gasped, “Daddy, do you like it?”

“Yeah, baby,” Steve panted at him. “Yeah – good job, baby boy, you’re doing so well.”

Oh, yes, oh yes, Bucky liked that. Liked when his daddy told him how good he was, how well he was doing.

He fumbled through the sheets in search the lube, finally finding it tucked up against Steve’s ribs, before opening the cap with a _snick_ and drenching the fingers of his right hand. Fuck, he was excited. Daddy’s hole might have felt good under his tongue, but he bet it was going to feel even better around his fingers.

He was gentle, just like daddy taught him, when he pressed the tip of his middle finger against Steve’s wet hole. He didn’t press in until Steve nodded at him from above. When he did, his eyes fluttered closed as he cursed, barely registering the sound of Steve’s own gasping expletives. Oh, his daddy was _tight_.

“S’hot,” he whimpered, cheek pressed against the inside of Steve’s thigh to ground himself. His finger flexed inside his daddy, slipping easily through the tight ring of muscle. “Daddy, it feels so good.”

“It’s okay, baby, just relax,” Steve reassured him with that gentle, calming voice of his. “It’s easy on the first one; just slide it in and out, yeah – yeah, like that, there you go…”

His daddy was so tight – Bucky had fingered himself before, probably at least a thousand times, but it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t like putting a piece of himself inside his daddy, wasn’t like feeling the hot slip of someone else’s rim pulling him in.

“Go for a second when you’re ready, baby boy.”

Oh, he was ready. He was so fucking read to get two fingers inside Steve, tucked up tight side by side, perfect to curl inside him.

The second finger was a tight fit and the third even tighter, but Bucky watched Steve for any sign of pain like Steve always watched him, but it never came. No, Steve wasn’t in pain – Steve had his head laid back against the pillows like he couldn’t wait to spend all night with Bucky between his legs. So Bucky pressed on – or rather, in – until his middle and ring fingers were snug up inside his daddy to the last knuckle.

One finger was hot, two fingers made him feel sexy – or maybe it was the way Steve breathed a little rougher, a little less evenly.

“Curl ‘em towards – ah!” Steve cried out, too loud like he didn’t mean to do it, when Bucky pressed in as far as he could and curled his fingers back toward his wrist. He pressed his daddy’s prostate between his palm and fingertips, petting it gently, just like Steve always did to him. “Ah, baby, ah – ah!”

Heat flooded through Bucky’s body as his daddy bowed up off the bed before slamming his hips back down with an arch of his back, chest heaving. Steve’s face was screwed up with pleasure as he whined, oh yes, and pushed his ass back against Bucky’s hand. His hole clenched tight, flexing around Bucky’s fingers eagerly.

“Daddy?”

“Ah – again, baby, c’mon,” Steve grunted out, reaching down to grip Bucky’s wrist where it was working to curl his fingers up inside Steve again and again. “Nice and – nice and easy, baby, gentle, gentle…”

Steve’s chest heaved and caved with gasping breaths as Bucky stroked over his prostate carefully, over and over and over. His hips shook and rolled and pressed closer with every pass and Bucky could have died then and there, happily three knuckles deep inside his daddy.

God, he was so turned on. His nipples were hypersensitive pebbles beneath his t-shirt, every shift of the fabric a sharp jolt down his middle right to his cock. He felt hot, sweaty with how flushed his arousal had made him. His cock had soaked through his boxers with precome as he watched Steve squirm and shout under his fingers.

He eased his fingers out, petting over Steve’s wet, reddened hole sweetly as it winked closed under his fingertips. “That – like holy fuck, Steve.”

Steve looked down his body at Bucky, chin tucked up against his chest as he caught his breath. He raised an eyebrow, clearly a little amused. “Been learning a thing or two, huh? Stealing my moves…”

“Like – okay, like, I love that move,” Bucky reminded him with a look. “That move has made me come _so fast_ and you know it. It’s payback. Love and war and all that.”

Steve smiled at him like he couldn’t decide between being amused or in love, and ran a hand through Bucky’s sweaty hair. “Yeah, all that.”

“Condom?”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. “I try to have a moment with my baby and all he can think about’s getting his dick wet.”

“Hey, it’s plenty wet already.”

Steve hummed and eyed Bucky’s soaked boxers smugly. Christ, Steve was such a daddy – sure, he had thirteen years one way and ninety-two the other on Bucky, but the daddiest thing about Steve had always been the way he took some sort of smug pride in absolutely destroying Bucky in the bedroom.

Bucky picked his head up off of Steve’s sweaty thigh and leaned in to press a kiss against his sack, full and heavy between Steve’s legs. A pleased little hum encouraged him enough to suck one of his daddy’s balls into his mouth and lave his tongue over it ever so gently before moving to do the same to the other. He loved Steve’s balls, always had – loved the weight of them, how they hung loose and weighty under his cock, how they slapped against Bucky’s ass when they fucked, how they felt in his mouth when he jerked Steve off. They were perfect – big, fat daddy balls – and he loved them.

“D’you shave your balls?” he asked suddenly, thinking about the full beard on Steve’s face and the sometimes-prickly hairs that appeared on his chest after a day without shaving. Steve shot him a confused look and laughed.

“No,” he answered, smiling. “I get ‘em waxed. Ain’t going anywhere near my junk with a sharp instrument.”

 _Oh_. Daddy waxed his balls. No – daddy _got his balls waxed_. Oh, fuck, the thought of some stranger handling his daddy’s sack to get it all nice and smooth for him made Bucky’s head light. The thought of some poor sap having to swipe hot wax over _Captain fucking America’s_ balls had him snorting.

“You gonna fuck me or not?”

Bucky came up for air with a glare already in his eyes, but broke into giggles at the expectant look on Steve’s face. “I’ll fuck you.”

“Get on with it then,” Steve challenged him. “’Fore I start thinkin’ you’re a coward.”

Bucky huffed, refusing to take the bait, and shuffled up onto his knees between Steve’s thighs, palming over Steve’s still-hard cock where it lay before him. He peeled his t-shirt off and tossed over the end of the bed before doing the same with his boxers. When he finished, he settled back in with a palm on each of Steve’s bent knees, considering.

“You want it on your back?”

Steve hummed and frowned down at him, thinking. “Yeah? Wanna see your pretty little face.”

“Well, I wanna see your pretty little dick,” Bucky sassed back, reaching down to give it a single, unsatisfying jerk with his fist. Steve arched an eyebrow at him, displeased. “Fine, I wanna see your big, fat daddy cock.”

“There you go.”

“So, condom?” Bucky asked again, eager. “Or do you want me to pull out?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Nah, baby, enjoy the full experience. You come where you want to.”

Well, fuck, okay, Bucky was totally willing to come inside his daddy and watch it all drip back out. He could definitely be on board for that.

He scooted his knees further up the bed, wedging them up around Steve’s ass by his hips, pushing his daddy’s bent knees towards his chest to make room. It was – odd. Having Steve in such a submissive position, on his back, open and vulnerable. Bucky was so used to being engulfed by Steve’s breadth. It was a jarring change to see him spread out so openly at Bucky’s mercy.

He gripped his own dick tightly in his fist, giving a few slow pulls to take the edge off the ache. Steve’s hole was tiny where it was nestled snugly between his ass cheeks, winking at Bucky like an invitation each time he bumped the head of his dick against it.

“Take your time, baby,” Steve said softly, stroking both hands down Bucky’s stomach to comfort him. “I ain’t in any rush.”

“Maybe you aren’t,” Bucky grumbled, pressing the head of his dick against Steve’s tight little hole. It felt far too small for him to fit, but he was well acquainted with Steve’s much bigger cock fitting inside his own ass, so he’d trust the process. “I’m so turned on my dick might fall off.”

He pressed and pressed and pressed until he was sure there was no way he was going to fit when suddenly, the tight ring of muscle gave way and he slipped inside in one fell swoop, right to the hilt.

“O – oh – oh – augh,” he panted hysterically, panicking as he tried to draw a breath and realized his lungs were already too full. It was – _too-tight-too-tight-too-tight, hot-hot-tight-wet-hot_ – unbearable how good it felt to have his dick stuffed up inside someone, tight like a vice and wetter than the wettest blowjob he’d ever had, hot like – like – he suddenly understood the concept of topping for the first time in his life. “Daddy! Ah, daddy!”

“Easy,” Steve cooed at him, soft and quiet. “Easy, baby, take a breath. In-in-in, out-out-out, there you go. In…out…”

“It’s – it’s too –”

“You’re okay, Buck – pull out if you need to, you’re okay.”

Bucky clenched his eyes shut, trying to breathe around the building chaotic pleasure in his chest. His balls were drawn up so tight it hurt, to sit on the precipice like that. “I’m gonna come.”

“That’s okay, honey, if you need’a come, you come.”

“No –,” he choked out, panicking again. “No, you gotta come. You gotta come.”

“Alright, baby, we can take it as slow as you like.”

Bucky’s breathing slowly calmed as Steve pet his stomach, the pressure in his chest easing enough for him to look down between them and see Steve’s tiny little hole stretched tight around his dick, pretty as anything. “Fuck, Steve. Fuck. My dick is in your ass.”

Steve barked out a shocked laugh and Bucky gasped as the clench it caused around his dick. “It sure is, kiddo.”

“That is so fucking hot.”

“Feels nice,” Steve sighed, rolling his hips against Bucky’s. The thought made Bucky’s fuzzy brain go blank – he was making his daddy feel good. His cock felt nice, it turn his daddy on. He moaned, loud and shameless in the privacy of their bedroom.

“I wanna fuck you,” he begged, palming at Steve’s red cock where it lay against his stomach. “Wanna – give it to you.”

“Go ahead, baby.”

The first drag and pull of Steve’s ass around his dick left him shaking, balls tight and sensitive. The second was easier, then the third and fourth and fifth…he gripped his daddy’s cock like a lifeline, the only tether to earth he could find, jacking it in time with his shaky thrusts. He could barely hear Steve’s grunts and gasps over the blood rushing through his ears.

“Is it – good, daddy?” he gasped as he picked up speed, the sound of his hips smacking against Steve’s thighs sending his head spinning. He could hear the slick sounds of lube and the slap of his balls on Steve’s ass and the ragged breaths that meant his daddy was close – sounds that were intimately familiar, in a different context. Now, in this moment, those sounds paired with the vice grip of Steve’s rim around his dick, sending him barreling towards orgasm with no hope of slowing down. “I’m gonna – daddy, you’re gonna make me come!”

“Just – ah, baby, just a –,” Steve reached down and clenched his fist around Bucky’s on his cock, guiding him tighter and faster, his other hand coming up to roll a nipple between his fingers. “Yeah – yeah – ah, yes!”

Steve’s body went rigid under Bucky’s hands as his cock pulsed in their joint fist, spitting white stripes of come along his stomach and sternum. He shouted and cursed and clenched tightly enough around Bucky’s cock that his orgasm burst through his body before Steve had even finished coming.

Bucky had never felt anything like it, like a primal urge to bury himself as deeply as possible inside Steve, shaking and crying and hunching over him like an animal as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

“How you doing, baby?” Steve’s voice prodded at him gently as he lay deflated against Steve’s chest post-orgasm. He felt wrung out and worn thin, like a ragged sponge. “You with me?”

“No.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, you’re with me.”

“Mmm.”

“You feeling good?”

“Mugh,” Bucky groaned. His lifted his head weakly to look up at Steve’s handsome face. “My dick is too sensitive to pull out.”

“I believe in you, baby.”

With a great herculean effort, Bucky pushed himself back up onto his knees and reached down to gently guide his soft cock out of Steve’s hole, cupping himself gently afterwards, like a wounded bird. “Fuck.”

“You wanna look, baby?” Steve asked him, holding his knees spread wide. Bucky scurried to lie down, peering at Steve’s now-swollen, red hole to watch his release leak out and down onto the sheets. He groaned, reaching out to press the tip of his finger inside just to hear Steve gasp. “Sexy, isn’t it?”

“I came inside you,” Bucky whispered with reverence, watching the evidence of what they’d just done. Yeah, it was sexy. “Thank you.”

“Aw, baby,” Steve grinned. He reached out a hand a hauled Bucky back up his body to press their chests together. “No skin off my nose, I promise.”

“Hmm.”

“Whaddaya think?” Steve asked him with a squeeze. “You a stone top now?”

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “’Was good. A lot. I couldn’t come down.”

“I noticed.”

“I liked eating you out,” he offered shyly, turning his face into Steve’s pillowy chest to hide his blush. “I wanna do that again. And finger you – that was fucking hot when you lost it.”

“Mm,” Steve agreed with a hum. “Been a long time since anybody slipped me a finger or two. Forgot how much I like it.”

“Seems like a lot.”

“Seems like.”

Bucky sighed, happily tucked up under Steve’s arm all plastered against his side. He had free range of Steve’s chest there, easy access to trace circles around his tiny pink nipples and draw gentle little lines down the cord of muscle that split his abs in half. It was easy to touch Steve because Steve loved being touched, so he took his fill often.

“I gotta shower, kiddo,” Steve said regretfully. “’Fore this sheet sticks to me permanently.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve rolled his eyes as he sprung out of bed, reaching down to pluck Bucky off the sheets with one arm and carting him off, squawking, to the bathroom over one shoulder. “C’mon. We shower together, maybe there’s enough time to have a little fun.”

“Save water, maybe slip it to me?”

“We’re out of bathroom lube,” Steve told him – and, fuck, when did Bucky become a guy who not only had bathroom lube but also had _run out_? “But, hey, I could eat.”

And, oh – okay.

As Bucky pressed his face against the cold tile of the shower, whining and wiggling as Steve ate him out mercilessly beneath the spray of hot water, he thanked every deity in the sky that he had a man like Steve to call daddy.

“Love you – love you – love you,” he panted against the tile.

There was no better sound in the world than his daddy’s voice echoing his own with the same sweet words.


End file.
